


bad ending remix: dystopia

by BeesKnees



Series: Offspring [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Background mention of Piers Nivans, Bad Ending, Character Death, Everyone Gets Hurt!, Family Dynamics, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), background mention of Jake Muller, background mention of Sherry Birkin, i'm writing fanfic of my fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: “Which one of you killed Kennedy?” Wesker asks.“I did, sir,” Ben answers immediately.___A bad ending AU of the Offspring series where Wesker wins control of the Bravo Wesker project, Leon loses his potential family, and Chris suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Offspring [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	bad ending remix: dystopia

Chris is in the conference room when the lights to the building are cut. The backup generators should kick on with the emergency lights, but they don't.

Chris looks across the table to Jill. The light coming in through the slitted blinds catch her cheekbones hard. Her gaze connects with his, and he sees his concern reflected right back at him.

“I'm sure it's just a glitch,” the building manager says, rising to her feet. “I'll go check and see, shall I?” Despite her forced smile, they can all feel the way that the atmosphere turns uneasy. 

This is the first official meeting the BSAA Crisis Team is holding in their newly established quarters in the United States. Nothing has gone well so far. If he and Jill have spent all this time fighting a war against BOWs, they've been losing the last six months. Something's changed, but Chris doesn't know exactly what.

China and the United States had been attacked in near synchronized fashion. Parts of both countries had been sanitized and they're still dealing with flareups of cases, the virus continuing to claw its way through the human population. They're not any closer to developing a cure.

The BSAA has been more involved in U.S. affairs recently. The American government had eventually given up the charade that Leon was coming back, and they'd been desperate for BOW defense with the DSO rapidly crumbling around them. Sherry Birkin had gone missing in Edonia, looking for a target to bring into protective custody, and no one – BSAA or USA – had any clue as to where she and her Jake Muller had gone.

Affairs had still been a little tense because of Chris' last mission with Leon, but the United States had been forced to admit they needed the help. The deal had been cinched when the president had been killed as part of the latest BOW attack. Suddenly, there was an urgency to get BSAA boots on the ground as fast as possible, which was what brought Chris and Jill here.

They're constantly a step behind. So many things are happening, and they both know they're missing the bigger picture, which grinds on Chris' nerves. 

It doesn't help that ever since Leon's abduction, Wesker is never far from Chris' thoughts. He knows he's too prone to saying that Wesker is behind something – anything. He has no proof of such right now, except for a gnawing gut instinct. But after all of Wesker's initial taunting, he'd suddenly gone quiet. No one had heard from Leon Kennedy or Albert Wesker in years. 

It's been hell on Chris.

The only reason he'd been able to stop looking for Leon was because there just wasn't any place left to look. Every trail had grown cold. To this day, Chris will still drop everything at the barest indication that there might be information on where Leon is or what happened to him. But those moments happen less and less as time wears on. 

So, he focuses on the fight. On trying to regain the ground they've so obviously lost lately.

As the building manager reaches the door, a young woman opens it to step inside. 

She could be anyone. Chris tries to know most of the folks that work in the building, but he can't manage. She could be an intern or someone's assistant who, in the chaos of the blackout, just forgot that she should have knocked.

But the hair stands up on the back of Chris' neck all the same, prickling with warning. 

The girl's eyes scan the room and then land on Chris. She tilts her head to the side a little, and there's no mistaking the curiosity there. She pauses. 

The building manager starts to ask a question, and the stranger's eyes snap back onto her. Without giving her time to finish, the girl pulls out a gun and shoots her pointblank. 

Chris flinches despite himself. And then the adrenaline kicks in.

He has his gun out of its holster without realizing it, firing off three rapid-fire shots that should pierce the girl's forehead. She's gone before the bullets reach her, and they embed themselves in the door and shatter the glass. Chris blinks, struggling to process what just happened.

Jill fires off her gun as well, but the girl is moving faster than either of them can see. It takes Chris' brain another second or two to realize what's happening: their attacker is moving with a speed that makes her seem like a blur. She dips in and out of the line of their bullets, dancing across the room to execute everyone. 

Chris continues to fire anyway, trying to track her. He stops only when his clip is empty. Across the table, Jill's gaze darts with intensity. She flings herself across the table when the stranger gets near Chris. But the girl catches her deftly and slams Jill's face into the conference table, knocking her out. Jill drops to the ground. 

Chris fumbles forward, heart in his throat. After everything he's seen, he can't deal with watching Jill be killed in front of him.

The girl turns to look at him with only a passing interest. She kicks one of the rolling chairs at him, knocking him over. Before he can process that he's on the ground, she grabs him by the throat and lifts him with a single arm. Chris stares down at her in shock, because he can't remember the last time anyone was able to lift him at all, and this girl – who is scarcely more than a teenager – is choking him out without breaking a sweat.

“You're Chris Redfield?” she asks, with interest. But there's a sort of awareness there, too. She knows the answer already. 

He gargles an answer, spots starting to dance in front of his vision.

“I'm Nikki Wesker,” she says. And that's the last thing Chris hears, fear unfurling like a virus in his gut.

…

When the lights are cut, Nikki is already outside the conference room. She's been inside the building for half an hour already, aided by the reconnaissance work her siblings have done ever since the BSAA picked this building. 

Ben is still on the first floor, cleaning out the few people who are in their offices. He is on his way to join Nikki.

Nova is in the basement. She is the one who cut the power, shutting down all the electronic locks to the building. The surveillance system remains on but routes only to her, letting her know where there is still motion in the building. She begins the process of downloading all information that the BSAA keeps on their servers here. She is impatient to be done with this part. Rain forces her to focus.

Rain is outside. They all report to her and she guides them inside. She keeps them connected as a unit and blots out any individual impulses that would harm the mission.

Albert Wesker stands beside her. He waits. And when she steps forward to walk into the building, so does he.

Leon Kennedy is dead already. He's been dead for more than two years.

...

The Wesker siblings have loss sewn into them. Their father introduces it to them young, so they know it well and are without fear in the face of it. 

They are young enough that Leon is still with them when Wesker kills the first of them. They don't understand death then – the finality of it, the feel and cadence of it. At that time, they mostly know each other and have loosened their ranks just enough to include Leon. They are curious about this adult who doesn't poke and prod and test them – who smiles and cares for them. 

So, the first time that Father takes one of them and says that Hana will not be returning, they don't understand it. Their minds trill a little with curiosity. They shiver with fear – mostly picked up on from Hana's uncertainty as Father straps her down. They've never been strapped down before. They're expected to sit still and be good no matter what is happening. All of the doctors are in the room with Hana and Father.

Leon is very angry. He is shouting and pounding on the door, locked in the room where Father sends him when he is displeased with Leon. They wish that Leon was with them right now, but Father is allowing them to see Leon less and less. They may still see Leon if one of them gets too upset and loses control of their power, but they know that a punishment is soon to follow. The punishment is usually not worth the time with Leon, so they try to behave now. They don't pretend to cry or agitate to see Leon on purpose anymore. 

The remaining 12 of them stand outside and watch as Father and the doctors ring Hana. They can no longer see her. 

But they still feel her. She is still them, and they are still her. 

They are still her when Father tests the outer limits of their pain and physical resistance. They all cry together, reduced to nothing but the pain, and 12 of them hold each other in the hallway. They become the pain and when the pain is gone, so is Hana. They have never not been all of them before. They are more afraid of this than when Hana went into the room alone and more afraid of this than the hurt that tore through them.

They look to one another, counting and recounting as if that can bring them back. They look to Rain, as if she can restore the part of them that is now missing. Rain is quiet and stunned. For all their sister is able to manipulate their perceptions of each other, even she has not experienced this before. They are pruned. They are culled.

Father is calm, but Leon is not.

Leon screams at Father, later, always. 

“Surely you didn't think I created 13 of them with the expectation that all 13 would survive to maturity,” Father says. He is amused. 

They are learning about testing scientific theories, and Rain thinks that his explanation makes sense. To create more than what is needed in the case of loss. To collect as much data as is possible. 

But no part of them has ever been expendable before. They worry over the nothingness of Hana, that cold grip before the silence.

They are afraid of it happening again. But now they know that it will. 

And it does. Many times.

One of them grows sick from Father's injections and doesn't recover. Those are aching weeks and they cry for Leon. They feel as if they're all going to die. 

Two of them are killed for being disobedient to Father. (One of them nearly escapes. One of them tries to fight Father.) 

Three of them are culled. Father makes them ruthless as a unit. There is little room for individuality and there is no room for weakness. He makes it clear that they are the ones who must pick out the least of their ranks until they are perfected. It is a strange thing to love and fear yourself at the same time – to know when part of yourself is turning on another. But to break rank is to prove that you don't belong. So even as they are cannibalizing themselves, they are growing tighter and stronger. They become used to the holes they riddle in themselves and then heal over.

Somewhere in the midst of all of this, Leon becomes irrelevant. There are no more tears because there is no more showing fear and hurt. 

But it is sometimes afterward that Father gets rid of Leon. As it turns out, Leon is a test for them. They are in the last of the cullings although they don't know it. Only Father knows it and, perhaps, Rain, who seems to know everything. 

By this time, Nikki is the only sibling left who doesn't have a special ability. She and Ben are too close. They are the closest of the siblings, and Rain and Father watch that closely. Ben and Nikki know this so they must be always aware that they don't become a soft spot for the other.

When the order comes that one of them is to get rid of Leon, they all feel the doubt in Ben's heart, much as he works to drive it out. It's an emotion that none of them understand anymore, not really. But it echoes through all of them, the last vestiges of what they might have and could have been if things had played out differently.

Nikki sets out to do it, to spare Ben. It's just a thing to be done by one of them, she thinks. It doesn't matter which one.

But as soon as she makes up her mind, it becomes clear that's not true. This is a frisson of weakness that Father has been looking for. One of them shielding the other, sowing weakness between them. Father will get rid of Nikki if she does this thing.

So Nikki does not kill Leon. 

Ben does.

…

Chris wakes up with his hands zip tied together behind him. His ankles are bound too. He's facedown against the carpet of the conference room.

He's not entirely sure why he's still alive. 

He twists against the ground, trying to find a weak spot in his bindings. He's barely moved when he hears footsteps walking toward him. A boot finds his shoulder and knocks him onto his back. The strain is hell on his shoulders. But his attention is quickly absorbed by the three faces looking down at him.

One of them is the girl that attacked them in the first place – Nikki _Wesker_. There's another girl who's looking at him with bright interest. But, it's admittedly, the third face that knocks the breath out of him. 

The boy's a near mirror of what he looked like when he was younger – built like he was when he was 25. But his eyes are far lighter than Chris'. It's been years since Chris has seen Leon Kennedy, but he recognizes that piercing gaze in seconds. He feels like he might throw up. He's taken back to his and Leon's frenzied coupling followed by Wesker's promise that they'd created something. 

Honestly, he's never spent too much considering what form that creature might take. He's seen enough things in his time to know he can never anticipate what's going to come out of the next lab.

He'd been a lot more focused on Leon. 

But it's clear that Wesker's experiment has yielded something far more human. Something that a lot of people would label and recognize as his son.

“Wow,” the new girl says. “He looks _a lot_ like Ben.”

“He is one of Ben's genetic contributors,” another voice says. Another girl. From near the door, Chris thinks.

“Focus, please.” And that voice Chris knows. A shiver runs up his spine. Wesker. 

The faces above him draw back as Wesker moves slowly across the room, his gait even and steady. When he stops, his shoes are just above Chris' head and he looks down at Chris. His pleasure with the situation is so evident. Chris wishes he could spit at Wesker.

“Hello, Chris,” Wesker says. Chris snarls at him in lieu of a real answer. Wesker smiles thinly.

“I see you've met Nikki and Ben,” Wesker says, gesturing with one hand. “This is Nova,” a nod toward the girl standing near Ben and Nikki, “and Rain,” and a nod toward the door. “They're about to singlehandedly finish dismantling the BSAA and DSO.” He pauses. “We've come such a long way from Tyrants, haven't we?” 

“Where's Leon?” Chris growls. He's not interested in listening to Wesker wax poetic about his newest creations.

Wesker looks up and around at his four acolytes.

“Which one of you killed Kennedy?” he asks.

“I did, sir,” Ben answers immediately. 

“You're a liar,” Chris snarls up at Wesker. Even though he doesn't really have any reason not to believe Wesker. The chances of Leon being alive after so long had always been low. But the confirmation of it bites at Chris, the wound made all the worse knowing that Leon was killed by this _thing_ that they accidentally made, that looks too much like Chris.

How long did Leon make it? How long did he fight? How long did he wait for Chris – for anyone – to come?

One side of Wesker's mouth curves up.

“How did you kill him, Ben?” Wesker asks.

There's the scarcest hint of a pause. Chris almost thinks it's not on purpose.

But then Ben answers: “I shot him twice in the head.”

“And why did you kill him like that?” Wesker presses.

This time, Ben does pause. He seems to be searching Wesker as if he's not sure what the answer to this is supposed to be. Chris has no idea what it means.

“I already know, Ben,” Wesker says, his gaze boring holes into Chris. “So say it.”

“So that he couldn't be used for experimentation,” Ben says finally, still with a trace of hesitation. Chris' eyes snap over to Ben. It almost sounds like –

“He did help raise them,” Wesker says, amused, this comment directed back at Chris.

– Ben _cared_ about Leon. Somehow, that prospect is worse. That Leon might have cared about Wesker's newest batch of BOWs. That Leon might have _helped_ Wesker in some way with them.

“Fuck you,” Chris snaps at Wesker. He's awash with rage, which is only compounded by the fact that he's been made all but helpless. 

“I'm done with the downloads,” Nova pipes up before Wesker can say anything else. “Can I go get Nivans now?” She says it with the same air as a kid asking for dessert after finishing her vegetables. 

“ _You leave him alone,_ ” Chris snarls. Piers had been kept close to the Crisis Team ever since being infected in China. It breaks his goddamn heart every time he sees that mangled arm and eye, but Chris has been adamant that Piers is going to be first person in line for the cure once they're done cooking it up. Piers is being held in a secure medical wing while that happens, clinging to his humanity by fingernails and doing what he can to help move a cure along. 

“Go,” Wesker says to Nova. “Take Nikki and Ben with you.” To Chris, he adds, “Nova's talents are in electricity. You can see why your sniper might be of interest to her.” 

Nova claps her hands, and the three of them leave Chris' line of sight. At the last possible moment that he can see him, Ben – the boy, the BOW – turns back to look at him. Chris knows his fury shows on his own face. 

“You're a goddamn monster,” he growls, torn over the fact that “ _Ben_ ” is going to be the last visual representation of him and Leon on this planet. After all the work they've done to fight against greedy pharmaceutical companies and BOWs, it's a being stitched together of them that's undoing the BSAA and DSO and wearing their faces while doing it. 

Ben's back stiffens a little, but he doesn't say anything. He turns away from Chris and heads out of the room.

Wesker also watches him go.

“I do have to thank you for him,” Wesker murmurs. 

“Fuck you,” Chris says again, but it lacks any real bite this time. 

“You've done enough. We're at our end now, don't you think?” Wesker answers, drawing his handgun. “So, this, too, will be my goodbye to you, Chris. Two bullets.” He levels the muzzle at Chris' forehead. Chris stares unflinchingly up at him until he pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> shout at me on [tumblr](https://kneesofthebee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
